A. INTRODUCTION An experienced interdisciplinary research team is formed to solve important basic science and clinical questions related to the goals of this SCOR project. The main purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to bring together the information from different sources into an integrated database, and coordinate the genetic and statistical analyses with the focused being on the main goals of the SCOR. Since ischemia is a complex, multi-factorial and genetically heterogeneous disorder, different types of investigations are now being proposed in this core, which will require distinctly different analytical methods. One of the major goals of this core is to choose appropriate analytical and statistical techniques for the analysis of data collected from different analytical methods. One of the major goals of this core is to choose appropriate analytical and statistical techniques for the analysis of data collected from different projects in this SCOR proposal, especially, focusing on the justification of the data analysis method to be used for each type of data generated. B. Specific Aims: 1. Design and apply analytical methods to be used in the gene mapping and other quantitative studies associated with various projects in the SCOR. 2. Provide ongoing statistical consultation to research projects, focusing on issues such as experimental design, sample size, aptness and validity of models to be used, power consideration and interpretation of the results. 3. Maintain a dataflow system that insures accuracy, security, validation and archiving of all data collected for different projects of the SCOR.